It is known that in these machines the height of the squeegee-supporting tube must be capable of being regulated in order to adjust the pressure exercised by the squeegee-supporting tube serves as conduit for admission of colour to the interior of the screen. This tube must, moreover, be capable of being easily dismounted and taken out from the screen on each occasion when the screen has to be changed or when the colour-admission tube has to be cleaned.
Up to now, the suspension devices have been fixedly mounted on the side of the bedplate of the machine or of the printing heads, above or below the axis of the screen, and the means for fastening the squeegee tube have been supported by a screw-jack or a fluid jack enabling height adjustment of the squeegee. However, for the squeegee-positioning or squeegee-withdrawing operations, even when putting the suspension device into its extreme position, lowered or raised, the casing of the printing head remained partially covered by the end of the suspension device, and this obstructed the removal or insertion of the squeegee.